Almost Home
by Mia Vaan
Summary: It takes far more than saving New York together to make a team. The Avengers unite once again on a journey to defeat the rising demons of their pasts, along the way discovering the home they could never find before. A story of family, love, redemption and shawarma. Tony/Pepper Steve/Sharon Bruce/Betty Thor/Jane Clint/Natasha Loki/Sigyn Phil/Maria Galaga Guy/Darcy Rhodey/Christine E


So here's my second attempt at writing for the Marvel universe. I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story with three still going, but this is a vague plot idea which I've had in my head for a while now. And after seeing _Iron Man 3_ on Saturday (brilliant movie, BTW), I finally connected the story together and got writing. This is the prologue.

I don't know exactly how long the story will be, but I do know it'll probably become my longest yet.

I have incorporated many elements and characters from the original comics, and just like what the Cinematic Universe have been doing, altering them to fit with the story (but not too altered; they'd still be recognizable). Quite a bit of this influence has been taken from the _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ cartoon, along with bits from the comics. I've done a fair amount of research and read what I could find of the comics online; if something doesn't seem right, don't be afraid to ask me about it.

Also, I really appreciate reviews. Those of you who follow me will know that I had a bit of a rant about this in one of my other stories, and I would like to prevent this from happening again. It doesn't matter if your review is critique/constructive criticism; this will help me make my story better, and I give a fair amount of it to other readers myself when they need it. Just don't be rude, please; saying you don't like the story just because it's not your cup of tea is just pointless.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Universe.

* * *

"_A famous man once said we create our own demons."_ **– Tony Stark**

* * *

_1914_

While Loki was the most powerful magic user in Asgard – or at least second most powerful; the most powerful was Odin – Amora was the one everyone respected.

She was the second most powerful when it came to magic – or third, if one was to count Odin. But even she made mistakes, and while on a venture to Midgard, she made the biggest mistake of all.

It had at first been nothing more than a game. She had teased Loki about how he only used his magic for mischief, to which he had informed her that this was how he practised; this was how he got to the level of skill she could never reach. Amora had accepted the challenge and then journeyed to Midgard so she would not lose her reputation with her fellow Asgardians.

The important-looking man and woman in an open-top vehicle became her targets, and casting a simple spell, she made the driver turn down the wrong street. It had taken a good few minutes for the couple to realize they were going the wrong way, and laughing to herself, Amora saw why Loki caused such mischief; it was fun.

No more than a minute later, the man and the woman were dead.

Amora did not realize the full extent of what she had done until she was stood before Odin with her head lowered. Queen Frigga and the young Prince Loki were also present, but the elder Prince Thor was not.

"It does not take much to start a war," said the All-Father. "I am the first to say that Midgard has never been a planet of peace, but at least the wars they have fought remained short and non-threatening. But I have foreseen what this war would do to mankind; it will lead to many terrible things. This is why we must always stay out of their affairs; Amora, your carelessness and stupidity may well have caused the self-destruction of mankind itself."

The woman finally glanced up, daring to look the All-Father in the eye. "I did not mean for this to happen. It was only a small and simple spell; I did not realize it would cause such a monstrosity."

"A small kick can stir a hornet's nest," said Odin. "And although Midgard may be small, what happens there will eventually affect what happens here; the nine realms are connected, and I fear that the war you have caused will spell trouble for the future of Asgard."

Footsteps echoed throughout the throne room as someone else approached, and the sounds of a struggle could also be heard. Heads were turned and eyes beheld the sight of Thor dragging someone else behind him. Upon reaching Amora he threw that someone else to the floor, and Amora averted her gaze when she recognized who it was. She never meant to bring Skurge into this mess.

"I found him hiding in the stables," said Thor. "Heimdall said Skurge was the one who distracted him, allowing Amora to use her own methods to cross into Midgard." He went to stand beside his mother and brother. "He has executed his warrior's honour, and he must be punished for what he has done!"

"Thor." Frigga placed a gentle hand upon her son's arm to prevent him from doing anything rash. "Skurge was only aiding his friend, and neither were aware of what their actions could cause."

Amora sent Skurge an apologetic look, while the warrior sent her one back.

"While I agree with Mother," Loki spoke up, "that does not excuse their actions. They must be dealt with and punished." His green eyes looked straight into Amora's own, and while his expression was unreadable, Amora could see the hate and the glee all rolled into one.

Only then did she realize that Loki had _meant_ for this to happen. He had meant for her to slip up in such a way that it would disgrace her. She contemplated speaking up and explaining this, but knew it was no use; even if Odin believed her, she would still be punished for being foolish enough to fall for one of Loki's schemes.

Odin rose from his throne, his visible eye never leaving Amora nor Skurge. "As punishment for your actions, you will be banished to the Isle of Silence where you shall remain until the consequences upon Midgard have been resolved."

The eyes of Amora and Skurge widened. "But you said they may lead to the destruction of mankind itself!" Amora plead. She turned to the elder prince, hoping for him to say something – _anything_. "Thor..."

But Thor didn't even _look_ at her. Like the many times before, whenever she had tried to get his attention.

Amora and Skurge vanished before they could make any more pleads for mercy.

* * *

_2000_

Glenn Talbot was at first weary of joining the gamma radiation program as part of the security team. While willing to help continue Dr. Erskine's work in creating super soldiers, he didn't understand how something as dangerous as gamma radiation could help bring them closer to their goal.

His mind was changed when he laid his eyes upon Elizabeth Ross for the first time.

He had only caught a glimpse of her, but it was enough for him to accept the job and even request to be posted close to where she was working. This did not go unnoticed by General Ross, however.

"You wish to be near my daughter?" he questioned.

Glenn's eyes widened. "Well, if something went wrong, I wouldn't want a pretty face like her to meet her end... I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your...uh..."

"Don't stammer, soldier." General Ross gave Glenn a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Yes, I am protective over her, but only when I need to be. I've been looking for a good, strong military man for her for sometime. If you do a good job, I may consider you."

The younger man couldn't believe his luck. "Thank you, sir. I'll protect her with my life."

At first Glenn was too afraid to speak to her. But when he realized that General Ross was looking for a man who _wasn't_ afraid to do this, the young soldier struck up conversation with her whenever she wasn't busy. Elizabeth – or Betty, as she preferred to be called – was one of the leading scientists on the project, and loved to talk about her work. Glenn tried to understand what she was saying, but on occasion had to keep asking her to explain more clearly.

The first time he asked her out, it didn't go so well.

"I'm sorry," she had replied. "But you're really not my type. I prefer guys who actually know what I'm talking about."

When he'd told General Ross about this, he had only nodded and explained that he'd handle it. Later Glenn saw the General arguing with his daughter, and when she came over to him and accepted his date, the young man realized the General had persuaded her to do so. He knew it wasn't right, but looking into Betty's pretty eyes, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He found their first date enjoyable, however Betty made it clear that she really wasn't having a good time, and refused to kiss him after he dropped her off home. Glenn decided she just needed time to come around.

However the next day when he asked her out again, she refused. Again.

"What about your father?" asked Glenn.

Betty gave him a flat look. "So you were in on that? The General can do whatever he wants; take me off the project, I don't care. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to go out anyway. I have plans."

Glenn blinked. From what he recalled, Betty had said the night before she was free for the rest of the week. He soon saw how this had changed when another scientist approached them; Dr. Bruce Banner, Glenn remembered, who was fairly new on the project. Glenn had written him off as a weakling and far too timid to get anything done; someone harmless who he shouldn't bother with.

But when he saw the smile on Betty's face and the light in her eyes upon greeting the doctor, Glenn felt something tugging at his heart; anger.

"Is this guy bothering you?" asked Bruce. He was trying to give Glenn an intimidating look, but on such a kind face, it really looked pathetic. Glenn didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Betty shook her head. "No, he's not. He was just getting back to his job." She gave Glenn a warning glare with her eyes, telling him to leave.

But Glenn was having none of it. "So you'd rather date this guy than me?"

"Who said I was dating him?" Betty informed.

"Your eyes and smile spoke for you," said Glenn. "Seriously, it's no wonder your father wants me to date you. Your taste in men is atrocious."

Betty looked hurt by this, and Bruce stepped in between them. "Look, we don't want any trouble. So why don't you just back off?"

"Why don't _you_ back off?" Glenn didn't know what had got over him, but within seconds his fist raised up, pulled back, then collided with Bruce's chin.

Watching the replay on the security camera in General Ross's office, Glenn had to give himself credit for the perfect punch. But he knew that he'd hit an unarmed civilian, and there were going to be consequences for his actions.

"I like you, Talbot," said Ross. "And I really don't like Banner. But I can't ignore what you did, and neither can the military." He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go. Maybe I'll give you a call if things with Betty grow worse."

Glenn left the office and headed outside the lab to where his car was parked. As he walked he saw Bruce opening the door of his own car for Betty, who happily climbed in with a smile on her face.

* * *

_2006_

William Cross knew he was untouchable.

SHIELD had sent many agents to try and bring both him and his company – _Cross Technological Enterprises_ – down. And all of these agents had failed, thanks to the capable and very skilled red-headed Russian woman who most definitely lived up to her name.

He had to admit than when he was first introduced to Black Widow, he'd had his doubts. One thing his father had taught him was that women belonged in the kitchen and in the bedroom. But upon watching her in action, William decided to overlook her gender; she could successfully defend him from SHIELD, and that was all that mattered to him.

SHIELD's most recent attempt was to send in their best assassin – a man referred to only as Hawkeye – but not to take down William. He had instead been sent to take down Black Widow; with her removed, William would be an easy target.

"Good luck with that," William had said to himself when the news reached him. As far as he could tell, no one could take his personal bodyguard down.

He began to grow weary when the Russian woman didn't return right away, and wondered whether he should pack up and retreat from his office. But that would be cowardly, and William Cross was no coward.

Black Widow didn't return until a day later. She was bruised and cut, which confirmed to William that she'd been in a rough fight with this Hawkeye person.

"Has the threat been dealt with?" asked William.

The Widow nodded. "We came to an agreement."

"His death, I bet," said the man with a chuckle. The Russian said nothing in response. "You never say anything, do you? I've never seen you smile, cry, or even show any form of emotion."

She didn't react to this and said only, "I'm Russian."

William shrugged, before he got to his feet and walked around his desk, stopping when he stood before her. "So I suppose you wouldn't be interested in sharing a night with me? I'm fully aware of what you're named after, but I've slept with dangerous girls before. I'm perfectly willing to take my chances."

"That's not in my job description, at least this certain one," said the woman. "Besides, where you'll be, I don't think they'll allow it."

Before William could realize what this comment meant he felt something press into the back of his head, and slowly turned to see Hawkeye – at least the man he presumed was Hawkeye – perched on his desk with a bow and arrow pointed at his head. "Sir, I'm placing you under arrest for illegal arms trades and selling false materials to various military sanctions across the globe."

William turned to order Black Widow to attack...but was shocked to see that she had a gun trained on him with a determined expression upon her face. "You traitor. You were with SHIELD all along."

"No, actually," said the woman. "I was working for you – up until yesterday. Like I said, he and I came to an agreement."

"This woman is on SHIELD's most wanted, with skills we could use and enough combat training to make our guys look like a bunch of navy-seal rookies," said Hawkeye. "And when it comes to our most wanted we either kill them or employ them; it depends on what kind of mood we're in at the time. I was in a good mood."

William had no choice but to raise his arms and surrender, but he memorized the faces of the two assassins in preparation for the next time they met.

* * *

_2009_

_Williams Innovations_ was a company his father had built from scratch, and upon his father's death bed, Simon Williams vowed to never let anything happen to it.

And all had been going well – until _Stark Industries_ stopped making weapons and started to focus on creating energy. Simon couldn't blame Tony Stark for doing this; the guy had been captured and tortured in Afghanistan and forced to watch his weapons fall into the wrong hands. What bothered him was that, with the new arc reactor technology, Stark's business was booming while his was not.

Things only became worse when Tony made an offer to buy the company – and offer which the board was seriously considering.

Simon didn't know what a visit to Stark would gain, but he didn't know what else to do. The life's work of his father was falling to pieces around him, and he was beginning to grow desperate. Enough to resort to outright begging.

"I don't know what else to say, Mr. Stark." Simon was sat down in front of Tony's desk, trying to fight the urge to leap to his feet and outright demand that Stark back off. "We can't compete with you, but I also can't let you buy the company from me. It's all I have left. It's my father's legacy."

"I understand." Tony was tinkering with what appeared to be a glove from his Iron Man suit, and if Simon didn't know better, he would say that Tony wasn't listening. "_Stark Industries_ belonged to my father, and while I'm willing to change what we make, I would rather die than let it go down."

"Are you suggesting we change our initiative from energy to something else?" said Simon. "We've always produced energy."

"And _Stark Industries_ always produced weapons, until I had a wake-up call and realized exactly what the company was doing," Tony explained. "Things change. It's really about whether or not you're willing to change with them. Of course, if you do decide to change, it will make buying your company pretty pointless for me."

"Then maybe I _will_ change."

"Too late for that now." Tony flipped the hologram which had popped up in front of him, and reading it, Simon realized what it was. He could recognize the various signatures of the board members from his company. "Looks like your guys on the board out-voted you."

The anger which Simon had been keeping under control was suddenly unleashed.

"I won't let you do this! This company means _everything_ to me!"

The next few minutes were a blur, and all he could recall was leaping at Tony over the desk, security being called and a rather large guy named Happy – a weird name, so he wasn't entirely sure this was true – punching him in the face. Having been thrown outside the _Stark Industries_ headquarters, he wondered if things could get any worse.

Then he got a phone call from the board, who had out-ruled him yet again after his outburst and shut him out of the company.

* * *

_2011_

With a winter so cold it froze the central heating system and his mother dreadfully ill, Heinrich Zemo felt the lowest he'd felt in his entire life. The battered apartment in East Berlin was dirty and falling apart, but had the main essentials plus a TV, and Heinrich decided to switch it on in order to take his mind off the horrors around him.

He soon wished he hadn't.

The news showed the story which had taken the world by surprise, and had given people hope again. Captain America had been found frozen in the Arctic circle, alive, and very much well. The report showed the Captain's first moments after waking up; standing in New York city with SHIELD director Nick Fury trying to explain what had happened to him.

Heinrich wished he could change the channel, but without any means – the remote had been long lost and the buttons on the TV itself didn't work – he couldn't do so, and tried to make the hard decision whether or not to turn the TV off. He didn't want to think about his mother's illness, but he also didn't want to see this. He wondered whether or not his mother could hear what was on the TV...

"BASTARD!"

His mother limped into the room, swearing in German all the way, before kicking the TV over with her good foot and smashing the screen with her cane. No sooner had she done this she began to cough, and Heinrich hurried to help her take a seat on the sofa before she collapsed.

"How could you watch that?" she demanded. "He murdered my father – your grandfather!"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Heinrich bowed his head in shame.

Sinthea Zemo – once known as Sinthea Shmidt – began to breathe heavily, and her son wished there was something he could do to ease her pain. "Where did the report say he was?" she asked.

"New York," replied Heinrich.

His mother nodded. "Go there. Kill him. Do it for me, and for your grandfather. I will only rest peacefully...once he's dead. And remember what I taught you. When one man dies..."

"Two more will take his place." Heinrich nodded.

"Hail HYDRA..." Sinthea's eyes closed one last time, and Heinrich lowered his head in her memory.

In the morning, he would begin to find a way to get to New York.

* * *

_2012_

The five visions finally faded away, and the Other turned to his master with hope that the Titan was pleased with what he had seen.

"I know they are not much now, but anger is a powerful emotion," said the Other. "And the Humans have already proved themselves to be a strong and capable force."

At first his master said nothing. But then he smiled.

"They will serve their purpose," said Thanos.


End file.
